warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: The Musical Part 1: Into the Wild
/Seeing as I can't make anymore Warrior Puppet Pals stories (stupid Youtube--which has been ruining my life lately--removed "The Mysterious Ticking Noise" and "The Vortex"), I decided to make Warriors...only with music! I've added links to the songs on Youtube, so you can listen to them to get a feel of the characters actually singing them. You may comment on the talk page with suggestions for songs for the next part.--Shaf Girl 03:34, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Act 1 Scene 1 (The stage is dark, but outlines of trees in the background are seen, along with rocks on stage. Suspenseful music plays. There appear to be shadows creeping about the stage. Suddenly, some of the lights turn on, and there are people dressed as cats attacking each other. The spotlight focuses on two in particular--a small light brown tabby tom and a massive dark brown tabby tom--who are fiercly in battle.) Light brown tom: Give us back the territory that is rightfully ours, Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw: Never, Oakheart! The days in which Sunningrocks belonged to RiverClan are gone. ThunderClan rules them now! Oakheart: (grabs a small brown female cat) Say that to her! (holds claw under the she-cat's chin) You wouldn't want us to destroy your Clan just for some little rocks? (Tigerclaw notices that more cats from the left side of the stage RiverClan side are coming, and they are capturing more ThunderClan cats) Unknown voice: Tigerclaw! (The spotlight focuses on a cat with a red tail standing on a tall rock on the right side of the stage) Tigerclaw, this is useless! They outnumber us 2 to 1! We must retreat, for the good of the Clan! (Tigerclaw looks around the stage, staring at his captured comrades, then he sighs) Tigerclaw: Alright, Redtail. Redtail: (faces the RiverClan cats) Then it is settled. We surrender...for now. (The RiverClan cats are silent for a moment, staring at each other and wondering what to do. Then Oakheart lets out a mighty yowl, and the other RiverClan warriors join. They release the ThunderClan warriors and exit to the left side of the stage, yowling in triumph. The ThunderClan cats begin to exit to the right side of the stage.) Tigerclaw: (runs over to the small brown female that Oakheart captured) Are you okay, Mousefur? Mousefur: (growls) I would be if you hadn't surrendered. I would die to protect my Clan. Redtail: We would have lost all of the Clan had we not surrendered. (exits off the stage with Tigerclaw and Mousefur, stage goes black) Scene 2 (The stage now shows a moonlit clearing, the only sound being of cats' light breathing. There is no one on stage except for a blue-gray female cat standing on a tall rock with a hole near the bottom, as though it lead down a tunnel. She is looking up to the roof of the stage. A beautiful tortoiseshell enters from the right side of the stage and climbs up the rock, standing next to the blue-gray female.) Blue-gray female: (still looking up) Have you treated Mousefur, Spottedleaf? Spottedleaf: Yes, she is healing, Bluestar. Bluestar: This is a devastating blow to ThunderClan. My first defeat as leader. (hangs head) Have you had any sign from StarClan recently? Spottedleaf: Not recently, my leader. (Just then, a flash of light appears above the stage. A sound effect that sounds like a shooting star is heard. Spottedleaf gazes up in wonder at it, while Bluestar continues to bow her head.) Bluestar: (looks at Spottedleaf) What did they tell you? Spottedleaf: Fire alone will save the Clan. Bluestar: (hint of surprise in her voice) Fire? But fire is feared by all of the Clans. Spottedleaf: I know. But StarClan works in strange ways, Bluestar. Even the simplest things in life can be a sign from them. (sings a solo of "Tell Me What The Rain Knows" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3MMitOi-Dk) Bluestar: I suppose you're right, Spottedleaf. But what do I know? I am the leader of ThunderClan, not the medicine cat. (Bluestar and Spottedleaf exit to the right, stage goes black) Scene 3 (The stage now has the appearance of a kitchen inside a house. There is an orange cat curled up in a cat bed in the corner to the left, snoring loudly. He starts to move his legs around, like he is running, and he mutters to himself.) Orange cat: (muttering) I'm gonna get you, mousey. Say your prayers! (starts meowing in enjoyment) (While the cat is still meowing in his sleep, a woman in a nightshirt and sweatpants opens a door to the kitchen on the left, yawning. She grabs a catfood bag from the counter and fills a bowl with it. She places the bowl by the cat bed.) Woman: (rubbing the cat's head) Wake up, Rusty. Dinnertime. (Rusty suddenly wakes up and looks around the kitchen in surprise. Then, as he sees where he is, he calms down and stretches. He gets up, stretches, and begins eating the cat food, while the woman leaves to the left. As soon as the woman is gone, he makes gagging noises and sticks his tongue out at the food, then goes out the door to the right. The stage shifts to a garden. As Rusty sits down by one of the bushes, a black-and-white cat hops over the fence.) Black-and-white cat: Hi, Rusty! Rusty: (yowls in surprise, then looks around and sees who it is) Oh, hello, Smudge. Smudge: What are you doing outside at this hour? Your Twolegs must be ready to go to sleep soon. (puffs out chest) My Twolegs allow me to go outside before I go to sleep, unlike some other cat I know... Rusty: Oh, be quiet. (looks toward the right, where some trees are seen) I was thinking about exploring the forest. Smudge: (gasps) You can't do that! It's dangerous! Henry went in there once, and he said it was scary! He says there's wild cats in there that eat raw meat and sharpen their claws on their prey's bones! Rusty: Oh, come on, Smudge. I doubt that Henry would go in there; he's too lazy. He would complain about all the birds. If he went in there, it was before he went to the vet. Besides, do you really expect us to stay in Twolegplace forever? There's a whole world out there! (starts singing the other kittypets beside Smudge as backup singers a version of "Put on your Sunday Clothes", only it's called "Wash your Fur Real Good" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xwFohvgSqw&feature=related,plus a few changes to the lyrics so that it fits the cats--for example, instead of "Barnaby" it's "Smudgey") Smudge: (pauses for a moment after the song) I really do not get you, Rusty. Well, good night. (leaves with the other cats) Rusty: (looks at the trees and gulps) Well, here I go. (As Rusty heads more towards the right and into the trees, the stage moves until he is far into the forest. Sounds of squirrels and birds are heard. Suddenly, there is a moving-in-leaves type of sound. Rusty crouches, ready to catch the mouse, when suddenly a furry gray thing leaps on top of him.) Rusty: Hey! (claws at the gray thing) (For a moment, Rusty and the gray thing are in battle. Then both leap back in exhaustion. The gray thing turns out to be a gray cat with darker stripes.) Gray cat: Oh, hello, kittypet. What ya doing here? Rusty: Uh, taking a walk? Gray cat: Oh, but you should be more careful. This is ThunderClan territory. I'm Graypaw, by the way, apprentice of ThunderClan. Rusty: So you're one of those wild cats? Graypaw: Yep. I'm from ThunderClan. The other Clans are WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. A little bit of advice: a kittypet like you should stay away from ShadowClan. But don't worry, their border doesn't touch Twolegplace. Rusty: A friend of mine said you ate raw meat and sharpened your claws on bones. Graypaw: Well, of course we eat raw meat! We can't just go right up to a Twoleg and ask them to cook it for us. And the bone-sharpening thing, that's a rumor. Though I don't see what's so bad about it. But anyway, we just bury the bones. Rusty: Why don't you live with Twolegs?! Graypaw: What?! You kittypets wouldn't understand, I don't think, but there's a whole world out there to explore, far from a Twoleg nest! (Wash Your Fur Real Good notes play in the background) Rusty: I see what you mean. Graypaw: Oh do you? (rustling sounds) Uh oh, you have to get out of here before-- (Two cats leap out of the bushes. One of them looks like a lion, while the other is Bluestar from before.) Graypaw: Oh, uh....(nervously laughs) How ya doing, fellas? Look who I found on our territory. I was giving him a right old beating, let me tell ya-- Lion cat: Quiet, Graypaw. (walks up to Rusty and sniffs him, then quickly runs back) Ugh! You reak of Twolegs! You must be a kittypet! Rusty: Uh, I'm guessing that "kittypet" means that I live with Twolegs? Bluestar: Why, of course. What is your name? Rusty: I'm Rusty. I'm sorry for intruding on your territory, I just wanted to explore. Bluestar: Well, you should be more careful. By the way, I am Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan. This is Lionheart, one of ThunderClan's best warriors. Lionheart: (shuffles paws) I can name a few who are much better than me. Redtail, Whitestorm, Tigerclaw... Bluestar: (lightly punches him) Oh, stop looking like an embarassed kit. (turns back to Rusty) I see you've met Graypaw. He's one of our apprentices. Lionheart's his mentor. More Coming Soon